


Just Another Sweaty Night In The Diary

by The_Bloody_Seje



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Seje/pseuds/The_Bloody_Seje
Summary: This was a relatively short one that kinda existed in my head during my hiatus and got pumped out like a newspaper.





	Just Another Sweaty Night In The Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a relatively short one that kinda existed in my head during my hiatus and got pumped out like a newspaper.

_Dear diary,_

_Fuck my head hurts. Anyway...I'm writing to log my crazy dream from last night. I was so wasted-should never trust Dillon again-that I'm sure the minute I put the glass down was my last memory. Course, that didn't mean I got home on my own.  
_

_The dream in question...shit, can I call it a dream? Too real to be a dream...anyway, the dream started in a bar. I was there, looking ready to fall flat on my face and this cute guy next to me volunteered to take me home. Good thing I could walk to the bar and back-driving at the state I was in was asking for time in the slammer-so I let him._

_My brain kept telling me that I should get my rocks off when I get home, but my eyes were constantly looking at the guy. Who wouldn't; hips like a chick, hourglass figure and to-die-for orange fur. Damn kid could have passed off for an Arcanine like me if his tail was fluffy enough. Yes, I checked. He had a nice ass._

_So we get to my place, and my pants get undone somehow by my boner, and I guess he thought that I was trying to play right then and there because...well...he dropped his pants! I think that scene went to...I had him against the wall and I was...fucking him...We were in my house but not too far in...and I think when I came...there was something off about it._

_Fuck I can't remember. I'll have to ask my bartender when I get back there tonight-he probably might know more on this shit._

_But what I'm getting at was this picture-a Growlithe girly boy bent over against a wall...but with my jizz in two holes. Not one, two. Crazy, right? He had the asshole, which I just finished in, and the other hole...a cunt! That's the word. The girly boy had a cunt. I think I fucked it on accident when we got in the house-I'm pretty sure that hint of red I saw wasn't just something._

_Poor kid. Lost his virginity from a drunk one-night stand._

_Anywho, I can't remember much else from that point on, what with all the moaning going on from him. Though I can probably guess that we fucked a bit more than intended. My balls feel empty as we speak-that's saying something! The sun came up and he was cuddling on me, then we started kissing and hugging and rubbing on each other..._

_And that's just it. I woke up today and there was no one in my house. Had my hand around my morning wood under the covers and it was sticky so I probably jerked off or something. Just another mes my washer would get to._

_In any case, time to head out for some grub._

_Sincerely,_

_Arien Jolts_


End file.
